The present invention relates to patient supports such as hospital beds, carts, chairs, and stretchers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light assembly releasably coupled to a patient support.
Hospital beds and other patient supports are often provided with laterally spaced adjustable foot supports positioned proximate a seat section. The seat section and the foot supports are configured to define a central opening therebetween. An example of such a patient support is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,821, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a patient support comprises a patient support surface facing upwardly toward a patient, and a storage surface positioned in spaced relation to the patient support surface. At least one retainer is coupled to the storage surface. A light source is configured to be moved between a use position and a storage position, wherein the light source is configured to provide light for a caregiver when in the use position, and the light source is releasably supported by the retainer when in the storage position. Illustratively, the light source is configured to direct light toward a patient supported on the patient support surface when in the use position, while the light source is configured to be positioned in spaced relation to the patient support surface when in the storage position. A coupler is configured to releasably support the light source when in the use position.
Illustratively, an arm is coupled to the light source, and the retainer includes a resilient clip configured to releasably couple to the arm.
Further illustratively, the patient support includes a head portion and a foot portion spaced apart from the head portion, and the patient support surface and the storage surface are defined by the foot portion. The foot portion illustratively includes a pair of laterally spaced apart foot supports defining an access opening therebetween, and the coupler is coupled to at least one of the foot supports such that the light source is supported by at least one of the foot supports when in the use position.
Illustratively, the foot portion includes a removable foot section, and the at least one retainer is supported by the removable foot section.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bed comprises a frame, and a head portion supported by the frame. A foot portion is supported by the frame and is spaced apart from the head portion. A seat portion is supported by the frame and is positioned intermediate the head portion and the foot portion. The foot portion includes a foot section removably supported by the frame, the foot section including an underside and a storage area positioned on the underside. A light assembly is configured to be removably coupled to the foot section within the storage area.
Illustratively, the light assembly includes a light source and an arm coupled to the light source. The foot section includes a retainer configure to removably couple the arm to the foot section.
Further illustratively, a coupler is supported by the foot portion, and the arm of the light assembly is configured to be releasably coupled to the coupler. The foot portion illustratively includes a pair of laterally spaced foot supports configured for movement relative to the frame, and the coupler is coupled to at least one of the foot supports.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bed comprises a frame and a patient support portion supported by the frame. The patient support portion includes an upwardly facing patient support surface and a downwardly facing storage surface. A retainer is coupled to the storage surface, and a light assembly is configured to be releasably coupled to the retainer.
Illustratively, the patient support portion includes a section removably coupled to the frame.
Further illustratively, the light assembly includes a light source and an arm coupled to the light source. The retainer is configured to removably couple the arm to the patient support portion.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apart to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.